


I Want You By My Side

by hartxstarr



Series: Until the End of Everything [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartxstarr/pseuds/hartxstarr
Summary: Church and Tucker waltzing in the Blue Base kitchen.It starts out sweet, and awkward, and toes are in fact stepped on—but they love each other; and spending time with one another is something they’re pretty good at.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker
Series: Until the End of Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Want You By My Side

It was a split second decision—a mutual desire for intimacy but a shared lack of ways to go about doing it. They don't know who reached out first, which body brought whose together and whose hand entangled itself with whose—but it didn't matter; the two no stranger to circling each other, seeking the other out for warmth and companionship.

At first, they just stood there, bodies flush in embrace, Tucker’s head resting at the crook of Church’s shoulder and a hand being held by another, partially raised in the air.

Someone sighed, a noise of contentment that floated between what little space they shared between them as the weight of the canyon’s actions lifted off of their shoulders. And for a moment, in that section of time, everything else ceased to matter; because it was _Church,_ and it was _Tucker,_ and they wanted nothing more than to stay in that spot forever—let the seconds tick by, minutes, hours, long into the blissful night ahead.

No Reds, no Blues. Just Tucker. Just Church.

Someone moved, a bold attempt and wishful thinking that caused the other to follow suit, refitting themselves into the parts of the other until a stumble caught them both off guard and they equally lost their balance in the dim lighting of their kitchen-getaway.

They each steadied the other, quietly laughing amongst themselves in the faint glow of the overhead stove light; the constant faint buzzing of the fridge the only thing to accompany them as Tucker gingerly raised their intertwined hands into the air once more and placed his other hand on Church’s shoulder.

The flicker in Church’s eyes told him he knew what he was doing, and the hands at Tucker’s waist proved it—tugging him in even closer until there was no space left to take up.

Church would say he claimed the kiss—short, and sweet, and every bit _Church_ until the swiftness of it was halted by Tucker when he leaned in and left another, and another, and one more before the two broke off just enough to look at one another. 

And _god—_ Church’s eyes were always the brightest thing in the room.

Suddenly, it was all too much; the room, the air, Church’s eyes—he loved his leader’s eyes. Green. Electric. So bright, it seemed to glow; reaching all the way into Tucker’s core. Gently, hesitantly, he took one step, Church awkwardly following suit. Then he took another, and another, until they equally got the hang of it and began stepping in a slow, small circle around their kitchen.

At about the tenth turn, Tucker spoke up. “Are we doing this right?”

“How the hell should I know?” Then, quieter, with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, “I don't know—I think?”

“I tried watching videos on how to do this,” Tucker took a much bolder step in the wrong direction, leaving Church stumbling to keep up.

“Oh, so this was a planned thing?” Church asked. “You _planned_ this?”

“But, like,” Tucker continued on. “Everyone in all the videos I’ve seen just look so awkward! How the hell am I supposed to do it with you confidently—”

_“Don’t—”_

“—bowchickabowow—if _they_ can’t even do it right?”

Church tried leading, guiding them into a jerkier, uneven rhythm. The blush grew deeper, more visible in the shadows cast until it climbed higher, darkening his ears as their circle shook; and Church became even more flustered in his steps that Tucker laughed and took the lead once more, guiding them back into a smoother, evener pace.

“You’re—” Church stuttered under his breath. “You’re pretty good at this, actually.”

“Am I?” Tucker grew bolder at this, spinning them around with only a few toes stepped on.

And Church wasn’t even mad— _couldn't_ be. Not with that sheepish expression looking back at him, smile cute and apologetic. Church left kisses on his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, everywhere he could reach before the base shifted, old and in need of repairs; and the stove light flickered. Once, twice, until it cut out, leaving the two Blues in complete darkness.

“Aw—”

_“Shit.”_

That earned Church a laugh, one that evolved into more of a giggle, and it continued on even after Church lead them through the hallways of Blue Base until they reached his room. The door was thrown open carelessly, and the two of them stumbled into bed without another word, the day having been spent; refitting themselves back into their places beside one another. In bed, warm. Content.

Blood Gulch was light-years away.

Just Church. Just Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever watched a youtube video on how to dance with a partner? Everyone's always so awkward.


End file.
